


A world we can call our own

by glitterwsilver



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He's worried, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misha's hip surgery, Singing, Slow Dancing, Surgery, also the surgery made me weak, as Jensen is, fluff fluff and fluff, jensen is a cutie ball of fluff and love, misha and his meet with fans made me weak, solution: I'm weak at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterwsilver/pseuds/glitterwsilver
Summary: Misha is worried about his hip replacement surgery. Jensen is there to help him not think about it.spoiler: fluff happens.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A world we can call our own

It was a bright sunny day in Chicago, even though a cold air was filling the air of the city, brushing cheeks of people, reddening them or making some fallen leaves dance in the wind. 

Misha was currently laying in his bed of the hospital – already in his gown, a light violet one – watching some photos of the meet he had planned with his fans a few hours before to get off his anxiety and nervousness for the surgery. He was feeling more and more tense for this hip replacement; not because the doctors and his team weren’t good, the opposite actually, but because Vicki and his kids were at home, an agreement from both of them to not worry the two little Collins of the family, and his other half was away. He was alone with his mind. 

He had already called Vicki and texted Jensen that morning but there was this uneasy feeling in his gut that didn’t want to know to disappear. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed with a new message from Jensen, asking if Misha was already getting ready for the surgery. Misha answered that the whole thing would have happened in two hours so he would still have time to watch some photos of the fans to calm down and a few messages from his colleagues to answer. 

He looked at the ceiling, knowing that even though he had run for a good cause, he had fucked up really bad his already damaged hip. 

After half an hour a nurse came into the room to check on him one last time, notifying him that they would have put him under drugs half an hour before the surgery, that the whole thing would have lasted one hour and half and that he probably could have already walked after the surgery if everything would have gone fine. 

Misha thanked her and once again was left alone in his room, clock ticking every passing second that only made grown his nervousness on a parallel line. The unease feeling still there. 

After what could have been half an hour, someone knocked on the door, making a light buzzed blue eyed man - on the first wave of drugs - turn his head towards the door with slightly glassy eyes. 

“Can we enter? Are you dressed or do I need to take my phone out?” Misha groaned at seeing a waterfall of hair peeking past the door, Jared’s bright eyes appearing in his view paired with a wide smile. 

“I would appreciate the naked option” murmured someone behind the tall man, making him turn around with a horrified expression. 

“Eww bro, not here” 

After Jared had entered, Misha saw Jensen coming in too, a comfy red sweater on – probably the one he had worn on a convention, the one Misha adored because it made Jensen looks even cuter and soft with it – and a white scarf, knitted by Misha himself and gifted by him two years ago. 

“Ehy man, how are you feeling?” 

“Like Lindsay Lohan in her worst period, how did you get here?” Jared huffed a chuckle while he and his brother of another mother sat down on each side of Misha's bed. 

“Airplane, someone wanted to make a surprise” he eyed Jensen who slightly blushed and then continued, “so, we heard you put up a pre surgery party out there" 

“yep sorry but I finished the cake” 

“not true" 

“thankfully because you would have the courage to smash it on my face right now" Jared played with his beanie as he laughed, continuingly putting it on and off; Jensen knew that this was how Jared was, but he knew deep down that he was trying to light the atmosphere for his friend, trying not to make him think about the surgery and the anxiety he was feeling. 

“at least the drugs would have been sweeter" 

Misha's lips twitched into a smile that changed into understanding as soon as Jared got up and walked to the door with the excuse of hot chocolate for both he and Jensen: he wanted to leave them some moments alone, probably Jensen had been nervous the whole travel and Jared knew as well as Misha that Jensen was trying to stay strong, putting on a façade even if it was just a hip replacement. As the door clicked close, Jensen turned his face towards his lover. 

“still nervous?” 

“no why should I be? I just will have Jared waiting for me after the surgery filming me after drugs, no big deal" 

Jensen let out a brief laugh and then stretched out his hand towards the blanket covering the other men's body, taking his hand in his and squeezing it gently. 

“everything will go alright, the doctor will do a magnificent work" 

“you just don't want to see me in pain anymore when we're in bed” 

“said like this, it seems I'm bad at it” they both chuckled at the conversation, going back and forth between dirty bad jokes. After a while they fell into a comfortable silence; Jensen looked at the clock and noticed that in thirty minutes Misha would have had gone into surgery. 

He moved his green, worried eyes on his partner, seeing him chewing at his lower lip in a clear signal of agitation that he was trying desperately to bury first with fans, then with Jared and lastly with Jensen himself. He had always been playful even when drama and low moment kicked in but Jensen knew that if he would stay alone with his mind too long, he could have fallen into dark spots that Jensen never wanted to see again on him. Or Jared. They were very similar, even if in different ways, about their own darkness. 

Jensen closed the distance with his chair and squeezed his lover's hand again, bringing them on his lips, warm and soft and full of reassurance. 

“I know you're nervous and I don't know what to do to calm you if not telling you that everything will go fine, I'm praying that everything will be fine” 

“you could sing" answered Misha, moving his blue eyes on Jensen, glossy and tired and exhausted by the whole situation. 

“oh c'mon Mish-" 

“from your album sweetheart, the one you wrote for me" 

Jensen softly looked at his boyfriend, lips curling into a tiny smile as his mind remembered the day he threw off some lines on a piece of paper as he watched Misha sleeping next to him one morning. 

“when I'll have you back at home, I promise" 

He kissed his fingers again, a kiss that lingered on Misha's skin light as a butterfly and left him agonizing for more of them. 

“okay then my other favorite, the party one" Jensen's lips twitched into an amused smirk, the mockery already on the tip of his tongue as his mind recalled the three hundred episodes party they had last year, when he sang in Italian for a few seconds. Misha had been gone for that moment since then. 

“who is the one with an accent kink now Dmitri?” Misha chuckled at him, even if in his mind he had burned the mental imagine of Jensen blushing and trying to hide his lower parts as soon as Misha talked with an accent. Jensen was being messier every passing year and Misha couldn't help but worsening the situation every time he got the chance. 

Jensen let out another chuckle and then cleared his throat, _“Volare, ohh oh ohh”_ he playfully frowned his face as if he was in deep concentration, the strange Italian accent making him even more sexier than usually, _“E cantare, oh ohh ohhh"_ Misha singed along, breaking Jensen’s fake-serious façade of seriousness. 

When their favorite part came, Misha didn't sing, he just locked his eyes with Jensen's heart shaped ones, matching his and smiled softly as his boyfriend. 

_“Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli”_ he caressed his cheek with a finger still locked with Misha's fingers, _“Che sono blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle oh ohh"_ he moved his free hand to Misha's messy hair, moving away a strand of hair from his forehead. Both of them wearing matching tiny smiles on their lips. 

A knock on the door interrupted them and their bubble. A second later, Jared came in with the doctor and his team, ready to prepare Misha for the surgery. 

Jensen looked one last time at Misha as he was being carried away to the lab surgery, eyes silently thanking him for having calmed him before such a big step. 

Two days later Misha was already out of the hospital, limping a bit but doing good, very good for this kind of surgery. He was staying the whole weekend with Jensen in the little cabin not far away from Misha's house, a gift from Jensen a while ago for when the show would have ended. They both wanted something to cling on for their future, they wanted to have something to reach to stay alone and close even after the end of the show and their time together in their house in Vancouver. Misha was already talking with Vicki about moving to Texas to stay closer to Jensen and Jared once everything was over. 

He moved the crutch behind the armchair to take the blanket hanging from the arm, voice calling for Jensen, “sweetheart what film do you want to see?” he shouted from the couch, careful not to put his whole weight on the healing hip. 

Jensen put away the last dish and dried his hands, smiling softly as he watched his man from the doorstep trying desperately to reach the blanket without getting up, even with the tip of his feet or clutch. Jensen silently walked towards his record player and laid gently a very familiar vinyl in it, putting the needle exactly on the song he wanted. He knew every line of this album, every detail, every single molecule of this object was carved in his heart. 

A low music began wrapping the whole room, already enveloped in a cozy and warm orange light casted by the fireplace placed in front of the couch. 

Jensen stopped in front of Misha who stilled his movements and looked up, confused face and raised eyebrow against a completely loving, heart shaped one; Jensen stretched out his hand towards his lover as the song continued to play until Jensen's own voice filled the air in the background, low and melodic. 

“I made a promise, didn't I?” Misha swallowed as he remembered the promise of two days ago, the one Jensen made before his surgery. 

“will you sing this live too in my ear? I want the whole concert" Jensen chuckled and took Misha's hand, helping him to stay upright by wrapping an arm around his back. Since the surgery, Jensen had become a little overprotective, and Misha loved to joke about it, like telling him that he was behaving as if Misha was like nine months pregnant and unable to move and do things. He deeply appreciated it tough, this was Jensen's way of showing his love and Misha was almost moved by how profound their bond was. Even after ten years and all the things they have lived, they only grew stronger. And older, as he joked on their anniversary date days ago. 

They swing slowly, Misha's head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as Jensen kept his whole body up against his, not wanting to tire Misha's hip. A shiver run down Misha's spine as he felt his lover's lips lingering next to his ear, voice almost a whisper, row and low, 

“ _Listen_ _to_ _yesterday_ _,_ _l_ _ong before the way it has become_ _,_ _a_ _n_ _d it all came down to you_ _,_ _I don't really know the way_ _,_ _pl_ _ayed out stranger than it seemed_ _, b_ _ut what went down came true_ _,_ _l_ _ike an all day dream_ _”_

Misha strengthened his hold on his lover, feeling a light kiss being placed on his temple. They stayed like that, wrapped in their arms for what felt like an eternity until the last notes of the song hit the air; Misha looked up, locking eyes with Jensen, blue eyes dark as the night outside meeting their soulmate's bright green ones, highlighted by the fireplace next to them that made them like emerald mixed to liquid gold while his freckles seemed to shine even more under all the flames' shadows. Both of their eyes contained so much love that it pulled them straight to close their eyes and kiss, deep, slowly, fully as the atmosphere the scene had built completely wrapped them, making both men to feel their heart almost hurt from how much love they were feeling in that moment for the other. 

They kissed again, minds twirling around on how they had found each other almost eleven years ago and both of them didn't knew what God, if he existed, thank for this, for having not one but two soulmates in their lives that supported them, to have found another human being that seemed carved and shaped exactly to fill your empty spaces in bed in the morning, your routine, your mind and her darkest periods, the other half of your heart. 

They broke the kiss as the last line danced in the air along the crackling sound of the wood burning behind them, eyes locked in one another, Jensen’s voice ending the song the only noise in the room except for the fireplace still going, 

“ _I know I would rather be together alone_ _,_ _In a big top circle and a world we can call our own_   
_It's all our own”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am with another little os, inspired by the photos Misha posted about his surgery. So happy that everything went well and that he's healing fast and like he supposed to, been so worried that day!
> 
> half of this fic has been inspired by the photos and the other by Jensen and Steve's album, especially the song "All our own" that if I'm not mistaken I think I've read somewhere that it's for Danneel (that I love) but in this fic, it's for Misha.
> 
> The Italian song Jensen had singed is called "Nel blu dipinto di blu" and had me (Italian) dead since I first listened to it, so now it's your turn to die all over again my friends ahah.  
> the translation of the verses are "flying, oh ohh, and singing oh ohh" and "But I continue to dream in your beatiful eyes, that are blue like a sky dotted of stars" (Well, isn't this poetic and perfect for Misha's eyes?)  
> hope you enjoyed this os, now I shall return to my serie I'm writing, since angst is what I'm better at! ahahah see u soon, leave a comment if you want! (and sorry for any mistakes) ❤ 
> 
> link to the video of the song, min. 27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JooPARcHgdY&t=1631s


End file.
